Shinobu Ishikawa
Shinobu Ishikawa (石川 忍 Ishikawa Shinobu) is one of the main characters of JUMP! Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Kunai (キュア クナイ Kyua Kunai), the Precure representing Naruto. Appearance Shinobu has pale skin, orange eyes, and blonde hair made into two buns. She is normally seen wearing a white dress shirt under a orange sleeveless sweater vest, she also wears a yellow ribbon like tie, as well as a golden tartan skirt and black shoes. Personality A clever and stern 15 year old girl who is interested in the history of ninjas, and was annoyed by some of the other team members antics at first (Mainly Masuko.), but later warms up to the group, she's also known for having some of the best grades at Mimono Academy. Shinobu also wants to become an archaeologist when she gets older. Relationships * Masuko Sarutomo - She first got introduced to her while on her way home from school, but she really got introduced to her when she was partnered with her on a test. Shinobu does get a little annoyed by Masuko. * Takara Nanami - TBA * Miku Shirogane - TBA * Shizuka Jodai - TBA * Hiroko Hayashi - TBA * Scallywag and Plati - TBA Etymology Shinobu - Shinobu comes from Shinobu (忍) meaning endurance or stealth, Shinobu is also the dictionary form of shinobi which can be combined with mono (者) to make shinobi no mono (忍びの者), an alternative name of ninja. Which could be a reference to the series she represents, that being Naruto. Ishikawa - Ishikawa comes from Ishi (石) meaning stone, and Kawa (川) meaning river, with her name meaning stone river. Cure Kunai - Kunai's are a Japanese tool thought to be originally derived from the masonry trowel, they are also mainly used by Ninja's. Cure Kunai Appearance Shinobu's Hair becomes orange with a yellow ombre with her space buns becoming heart shaped and gaining two large lower pig tails and her eyes become yellow. She wears an orange and yellow outfit with elegant and slightly glittery cape sleeves with a slight ombre affect as well as a ruffled collar alongside a yellow bow with a orange star in the middle, she also has a blue belt decorated with golden beads as well as an orange skirt with a yellow ombre and a matching petticoat. Kunai also has a blue ninja headband with ruffled yellow stockings and orange heels with a strap at the ankle and blue accents. Transformation She uses her Cure Zine to transform into Cure Kunai. Her power pen is Orange. Attacks * Flaming Sign '''- Cure Kunai's main finisher where she moves her hands to make some sort of sign, and then engulfs the enemy in flames. * '''Nine Tailed Fox Slash - Her main finisher when using the Starlight Rod, one of her hands is engulfed with magical flames but becomes a claw similar to a fox's claw, she then attacks by slashing the enemy with the claw. * Ultimate Stars Festival - The main group attack of the season, It's a barrage of quick coloured beams, each in a team members colour. Gallery Shinobu Ishikawa.png|Cure Kunai Episode 3 preview.png|Shinobu and Masuko Trivia * Cure Kunai was originally gonna be called "Cure Ninja". * She really likes spicy corn chips. Category:Orange Cures Category:Pretty Cure Category:Yellow Cures